


loving work

by bangelus9



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Future, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: ellie is anxious and nick can not blame her, work is work even on vacation





	loving work

**Author's Note:**

> I love this couple, I hope that the producers do not ruin the chemistry and the potential history between both

"You're as impatient as a child," he teased when he started walking, not even pretending to go back to his book. Ellie looked at him and inhaled for not having an answer from Nick.

"And you're as grumpy as an old woman" It was not the first time she had been accused of being grumpy, Ellie thought, but she did not think she was in that moment.

"I'm not grumpy"

Nick shrugged. "It's okay, I'm used to it." Ellie's eyes narrowed as she continued "my grandfather, he was also an old grumpy and sulking soul". His mouth opened when he compared it to his grandfather, but then he saw the glint in his eyes and realized that Nick Torres was teasing him. I was thinking about how to return it when the phone rang and quickly picked up the receiver. "Yes?" He barked.

Ellie crossed her arms while listening to the other interlocutor. Nick raised an eyebrow at seeing that she was still nearby, obviously he wanted to know what happened. he returned a flirtatious smile and covered the phone with one hand

"It's MCGee" she threw a pot that struggles with the desire to bite the corners of the lips, Nick spoke again with his partner

"Yes" repeats "What happened McGee? I missed what you said."

"I thought that might be the case, but it seems like a stupid move, and just because they were heading north did not mean they came here."

"I guess they've done something to confirm it," Nick questioned quietly.

"I'm afraid so." McGee's voice was equally calm and somber. "Two charges appeared on Stobie's credit card this morning, a service station in Iowa ..."

"Continue north," Nick interrupted with a murmur.

"Faster than you think," McGee said grimly. "The second charge was for two plane tickets from Des Moines to Toronto."

"Well, Ellie and I ..."

"No, Gibbs does not want them involved, they've done enough ..." a pause and Nick smiled "It's your honeymoon, you're not supposed to help"

The phone slid forgotten between his fingers when Nick lunged on his feet and ran out of the room. He burst into the room, hoping to find Ellie fighting Hakear's tenacious as something and helping the team. Instead, he saw Ellie standing on the remains of a brown wrapping paper and a torn box with a bag stuck to her chest while doing a small dance in the entrance and screaming with joy.

Nick collapsed in relief, a small smile on his lips as he watched her doing his happy little dance, then his gaze moved to the man standing by the door and his smile transformed into a grimace. The messenger was tall, stocky and handsome, a tall, dark, handsome man, of whom women would speak with enthusiasm. He was smiling at Ellie with a purely masculine interest that was very annoying for Nick.

"Uncle, I love my job," the messenger murmured, his eyes glued to Ellie's chest, bouncing slightly as he danced. Every cell in Nick's body was screaming with possessive fury at the man's lascivious smile as he ate his wife's eyes.

While he was in control to avoid pouncing on the messenger and tearing his throat for his impertinence, he could not contain the slight growl that escaped his lips. It was a soft, deep warning sound. Ellie did not seem to listen when she stopped her dance to open her purse and play with its contents, but the messenger did. Rigidly, the man turned slowly, as if expecting to meet a wild dog. Nick went to the door and closed it, then turned to Ellie, his expression softening when she exclaimed while checking the contents of the bag.

"Oh, a brush, I can brush my hair and my lips!" Feeling that the last doses of adrenaline left his body, Nick smiled and asked:"That is all?"

"It seems". Ellie looked at him smiling with joy, and then asked anxiously: "Can we go shopping?"

Nick's mouth twitched at her expression. _My God, he was so adorable. No child at Christmas would seem as anxious as this woman at the prospect of buying toothpaste and other hygiene products_.

"Yes of course."

"Wonderful," he exclaimed, and made a small pirouette in the middle of the room. "McGee caught the bad guy"

Nick shook his head and laughed, then realized it was not something he did often. He suspected that he would do it more often with that woman in his life. "It's a matter of minutes"

"Oh!" Ellie stopped suddenly, her eyes wide open. "We'd better eat something to celebrate"

"It would probably be good," Nick responded gratefully for the work they had, for the kind of men they had, the friends .. _By Ellie he really loved his job_


End file.
